Gunter
by Umi Tatsuky
Summary: El solitario Rey del hielo y el frío estaba demasiado solitario, hasta que las criaturas blancas y negras llegaron a su vida. Conoce como es que el Rey Helado y "Gunter" se conocieron :)
1. I

Gunter

I

- Ah - Dejo escapar un fuerte suspiro en medio de la nada, se encontraba solo caminando en sus tierras de hielo y nieve.

No podía recordar cómo ni cuándo llego a vivir en ellas, tanto era el tiempo, que tampoco sabía cuanto llevaba sólo. Los monstruos y muñecos de nieve lo acompañaba, eso era cierto, pero eran tontos, torpes e incapaces de entablar una conversación, al final, siempre terminaba siendo él quien interpretara sus diálogos y aunque al principio fue divertido el rey comenzaba a sentirse solo. Por eso estaba aquí, caminado sin rumbo fijo en sus tierras, estaba tratando de no pensar en su soledad y fallando miserablemente.

Ya cansado se sentó en el piso, apoyando su espalda en un montículo de nieve. En el horizonte podía ver su pequeño castillo de hielo y a los golems de nieve más altos. Uno se cayo y le hizo reír, pero pronto su tristeza volvió… incapaz de observar su propio hogar decidió ver el suelo, que repentinamente era mucho más interesante.

Se quedo allí, sin pensar, sin nada que hacer, tan solo sintiendo el vacío de su corazón. Tampoco supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así.

- Wenk

Dando un brinco no del susto, porque el no era un cobarde, sino de la sorpresa, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con una extraña criatura negra y blanca de grandes ojos y muy, muy linda.

- Oh… ¿hola? – Miro a su alrededor y luego a la criatura, no había nadie más allí a parte de ellos y las montañas de nieve. ¿Qué hacia la criatura aquí? Nadie se acercaba a sus tierras, todos huían producto de la nieve y el hielo.

- ¡Wenk! – Respondió el ser animadamente, al parecer entendiendo sus palabras… su memoria, algo le decía que era una especie de ave. Él le sonrío.

- ¿Estas perdido?, no deberías andar solo por allí – Acerco su mano y le acaricio la cabeza. El pajarillo lo miro, como analizándolo, hasta que finalmente devolvió el gesto acercando su cabeza a la mano - ¿Te agrado? – Fue su turno de mirar al ave – Jeje, pues, creo que tu también me agradas.

- Wenk, wek – El ave parecía reír y con sus alas lo tomo de la mano comenzando a tirar de él.

- Oh, hey, espera – Su amigo lo miro – No puedo ir contigo así, apenas si te conozco, ¡ni siquiera sé tu nombre!

- Weq – El pájaro lo miro, como si lo que hubiera dicho, fuera lo más obvio del mundo, pero aunque el ave entendiera lo que él decía, él no entendía tan bien al ave.

- We-wenk, we-we-wenk – El pájaro soltó su mano y miro en dirección a una montaña, más de los seres blancos y negros se acercaban y su compañero ahora les hacía señas frenéticas para que se acercaran. Pronto, estaba rodeado de las alegres y tiernas criaturas.

- Oh, hey – Los pequeños seres lo miraron y hablaban entre sí, no estaba seguro de lo que decían, pero cada vez parecían animarse más en su presencia. El rey aprovecho el momento para ver más detenidamente a las criaturas, algo en su mente, algo le decía que estas criaturas eran especiales, que pertenecían a sus tierras, que eran seres de la nieve y el hielo. Se arrodillo en el piso, tomo al que se le había acercado primero y lo acerco a su cara, las demás aves se quedaron en silencio mientras veían al soberano en el suelo con su compañero en manos.

Esos grandes ojos, esas patas, esas plumas, sabía que las había visto en algún lado… ¿tras un montículo de nieve? Tal vez bajo una roca o congelado en un trozo de hielo o tal vez en la foto de alguno de sus libros. Fue entonces cuando lo recordó, ¡estaba frente a un pingüino!, el Rey dejo a la criatura libre de nuevo mientras se levantaba. Claro, había sido en uno de sus libros y si no recordaba mal, estos pingüinos viven en lugares helados, andan en grupo y comen helado… ¿o era pescado?

Los pájaros ya no centraban su atención en él, pero tampoco se habían ido… ellos no se habían ido, seguían aquí, estaban vivos y les gustaba vivir en lugares como su reino.

- ¡Ya sé! – Los pingüinos lo miraron y aprovechando ello, continuo – ¿Les gustaría venir conmigo?, pueden venir a vivir a mi castillo, es muy grande, hay una biblioteca, una batería y tengo montones de helado o pescado… lo que sea que prefieran – Termino riendo entre dientes, pero las aves no le respondieron, seguían mirándolo expectante – Miren – Señalo con el dedo en dirección a su castillo – Allí es donde vivo, ¿no les gustaría venir conmigo? ¡Así estaríamos todos juntos!

Las aves comenzaron a gritar en jubilo, algunas aplaudían con sus alas, algunos las agitaban y otros se dedicaron a empujarlo y tirarlo de vuelta a su hogar, sin embargo, todos eran alegres, tiernos y muy lindos. Mientras caminaban tomo en sus brazos al que cría había conocido primero (con el alboroto, ya no estaba muy seguro) y este se acurruco en sus brazos.

- Jeje, les encantará mi castillo, es enorme, muy, muy grande, esta hecho de hielo y tiene toboganes por donde tirarse – Estaba tan feliz de haber encontrado compañía – Aunque, si van a vivir conmigo necesitaran un nombre, pero tampoco los distingo bien, son todos muy parecidos para mi – Con el pingüino aún en sus brazos y el resto caminando a su alrededor, puso una de sus manos en su barbilla y comenzó a pensar – ¡Lo tengo! Como se ven todos iguales, todos tendrán el mismo nombre, ahora… ¿Qué nombre será? – Tomo al ave con sus dos manos y lo alzo frente de sí, cuidando no tropezar con los demás – Para mi tienen cara de Sebastián, ¿Te gusta Sebastián?

- Wenk – El pingüino cruzo sus alas, notoriamente en desacuerdo.

- Bueno… ¿y qué tal Alexander?

- Wenk.

- ¿Christopher?

- Wenk.

- ¿Egbert?

- Wenk.

- ¿Alphonso?

- Wenk.

- ¿Vladimir?

- Wenk.

- ¿Sasha?

- ¡Wenk!

Se quedo en silencio pensando, todos esos eran bueno y bonitos nombres… ¿tal vez no le gustaban porque no le recordaba el helado? Bueno, el era un Rey, tal vez quería algo de más de clase como su nombre.

- ¡Günter! ¿Qué tal Günter? ¿No te parece un bonito nombre?

El pingüino lo miro indeciso.

- Mmm y que tal… ¿Gunther?

No hubo respuesta.

- ¿Gunter?

Todos lo pingüinos pararon de caminar sin aviso provocando que se cayera en la nieve.

- Auch – Miro a su nuevos amigos, solo con el que se había tropezado estaba en el suelo, los demás se habían movido a tiempo y ahora ayudaban a los dos a levantarse.

- Gunter, ¿ese les gusta?

- ¡Wen, wuenk, we-wek! – Con una sonrisa se levanto.

- Muy bien, ¡Gunter será! Vamos, no falta mucho para llegar.

Los Gunters sin embargo, no avanzaron.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Wenk?

- ¿Mi nombre? Oh, claro, me había olvidado de eso, jeje. ¡Yo soy el gran y poderoso Rey Helado, soberano de estas tierras y poseedor de los secretos del hielo y la nieve!

Los Gunters aplaudieron ante su presentación y el solitario rey que ya no era tan solitario, les respondió con una sonrisa. Ese día los golems y muñecos de nieve recibieron a su rey y a un gran numero de criaturas blancas y negras.

* * *

**NA:** Un nombre varía su pronunciación de acuerdo al idioma y como esta escrito, a los pingüinos obviamente les gusta Gunter :P De todos modos y para los curiosos, si buscan Gunter (o Gunther, ambos funcionan realmente) descubrirán que es una leyenda germánica, mientras por otro lado Simon ha estado en muchos lados, por eso todos los variados nombres para niños varones, solo tienen que buscar una versión más clara del periódico donde sale con el Enchiridion y lo verán :D Jaja, ni idea porque pongo esto xd

En fin, tengo planeado dos capítulos más para este fic, pero en realidad no se si continuarlo, así que, si les interesa saber lo que me queda por escribir deja un comentario. Bye!


	2. II

II

La llegada de Gunter lo había cambiado todo, por primera vez tenía alguien con quien conversar, sin importar si él hablaba el leguaje de los reyes o ellos el de los pingüinos. Al fin tenía alguien con quien jugar, con quien tirarse por el resfalín, hacer fuertes de nieve, que lo acompañara.

Ya no era el solitario rey gobernante de la nieve cuyos súbditos solo constaban de criaturas de nieve creadas por él. Los días en su reino eran todos distintos, diversos y felices; y Gunter, el pequeño que lo encontró y le presento al resto de su familia Gunter, se había convertido en su mano derecha, lo acompañaba a todos lados y lo ayudaba con lo que le pidiera. Hoy, por ejemplo, se encontraba en la frontera de su reino, asegurándose que todo estuviera en orden en los rincones más lejanos de este con Gunter haciendole compañía y esto era importante, porque Gunter era el único que lo acompañaba en esta tediosas tarea de su lista de tareas reales.

El rey camino tranquilamente con su fiel amigo, no había mucho que ver, por un lado estaba su blanco y pacifico reino y por el otro, los edificios destruidos de una ciudad que no recordaba, árboles quemados, vidrios rotos. Se detuvo y frunció el ceño, el espectáculo era tan desolador como siempre, a su espalda sintió como algo chocaba contra él, se dio la vuelta para ver a Gunter poniéndose de pie y le sonrío.

- ¿Sabes Gunter? Me pregunto que habrá pasado aquí, siempre que vengo me siento un poco triste… pero realmente no sé porque.

Su amigo le miro fijamente antes de empezar a caminar fuera del reino, él lo siguió - ¿Quieres ir a ver?, realmente no hay mucho que ver aquí.

- Wek

- Bueno, en eso tienes razón. Es mejor que volver al castillo, de seguro que aún no esta listo.

- Wenk

- Jaja, sí, Guntris debe estar muy enojada, le diste de lleno con la torta. Tal vez deberíamos arreglar una guerra de comida anual – Puso su mano en su barbilla mientras pensaba, la guerra de comida había sido divertida, pero después había mucho que limpiar. Sus pensamientos quedaron inconclusos cuando tropezó con algo y cayo de boca, su corona rodó unos pies lejos de él.

- Auch, ¡pero que osa hacerme tropezar y caer! – Grito con rabia mientras se apoyaba en su brazo, a sus pies se encontraban los restos de varios instrumentos, entre ellos una guitarra sin cuerdas.

- Wenk.

A su lado Gunter había llegado con su corona y se la tendía entre sus alas – Ah, gracias Gunter – Tomo su preciada corona entre sus manos y la puso en su cabeza, se sentía raro sin ella. Gunter se aproximo a la guitarra y luego se adentro al edificio de donde surgían los destrozados instrumentos.

El edificio tenía agujeros en su techo y parte de las paredes se encontraban en el suelo. El rey observo los diversos instrumentos, dándose cuenta con algo de lastima que la mayoría eran inutilizables, muchos estaban quemados y cubiertos por moho, sin embargo y para su agrado otros no, como un simple teclado eléctrico negro, una batería que decía "# 1 babe" y una bajo negro y rojo… el bajo lo hacia sentir melancólico.

¡Ton, dumb, tazz!

Los repentinos sonidos resonaron en la destrozada tienda y lo sacaron de su ensoñación, frente a él Gunter jugaba con la batería que con una mirada feliz y el aleteo de sus alas inicio una nueva y desordenada percusión. El frío y solitario lugar se lleno de ruido y el Rey Helado sonrío ante el entusiasmo de su amigo. Se acercó a él y tomo otra varilla del suelo para unírsele y pasar del ruido a la música. Era curioso, pues él no recordaba saber tocar la batería.

Esa tarde el rey y Gunter volvieron con Guntar, Guntir y Guntor por la batería y el teclado, logrando llevarlos en buen estado a su hogar, dejando atrás al lugar en ruinas y los árboles sin vida. Así eran sus días y él era feliz de esa forma.

"´^*^`"

Los días se hicieron semanas, las semanas meses y los meses finalmente años. El Rey seguía igual incapaz de envejecer, protegido por su corona creada con magia robada, incapaz de enfermarse o morir, vio como sus súbditos interactuaban entre sí, con alegría celebro a las nuevas parejas y con gozo recibió a los nuevos pingüinos, incluido al pequeño Gunter, hijo de Gunter.

Su amigo había iniciado una relación con Guntris hace dos año y ahora entre ellos tenían a un pequeño pingüino que crecía día a día, pero así como Gunter crecía, el Rey Helado se dio cuneta que su amigo ya no tenía la misma vitalidad de antes y se cansaba con mayor facilidad, si no se equivocaba a eso se le llamaba envejecer, aquella palabra lo deprimía y aterrorizaba al mismo tiempo.

Comenzó a preguntarse: ¿cuánto tiempo más su amigo podría estar con él? Después de todo él no era tonto, era conciente de que a veces sus amigos caían dormidos para nunca más despertar… él no quería que le pasara eso a Gunter. Todos esos pensamientos lo entristecían y prefería mantenerlos escondidos en su cabeza para nunca más verlos, siempre era el pequeño Gunter quién se encargaba de ello, su padre era su mano derecha, pero él parecía tener un cariño especial por su rey y el rey lo aceptaba con agrado, porque cada vez que esos pensamientos desoladores se asomaban el pequeño Gunter estaba allí para abrazarlo, luego su padre se les unía.

Sin embargo, ni sus intentos por olvidar esos pensamientos, ni los intentos del pequeño Gunter por consolarlo evitaron que Gunter finalmente cayera en el profundo sueño en que todos sus demás amigos habían caído.

El Rey y su joven amigo se encontraban frente a un tumba de nieve… siempre cubrían a los que no despertaban con nieve. Las lagrimas caían de sus ojos, las de Gunter se convertían en hielo con el clima y las de él salían siendo hielo. Era bueno tener a alguien que te acompañara, pero no le gustaba perderlos, se sentía como si todos fueran a abandonarlo, se sentía como sí no fuera la primera vez que lo dejaban solo, que lo abandonaban a su suerte. El rey lloro con mayor desesperación hasta que unas pequeñas halitas trataron de darle un abrazo, Gunter era quien trataba de darle un abrazo.

- ¿Tú también me dejaras Gunter? No quiero que te vallas, pero se que lo harás – Las lagrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos.

- Wenk – Gunter lo miro con sus pequeños y grandes ojos húmedos.

- ¿Me lo prometes, me prometes que no me dejaras?

Gunter asintió con la cabeza y luego tomándolo de la mano con su pequeña halita guío a su rey de vuelta a su castillo. Él no sabía porque se sentía más tranquilo, así mismo como no sabía porque sentía que Gunter era especial.

* * *

**NA: **¡Hola! ¿Tienes un feliz comienzo en este 2013? ¿o eres un zombie del apocalipsis del 21 del 12? :D

En fin, me alegra que más de alguien se haya interesado por esta historia, los reviews que recibí son muchos más de los que esperaba (yo no esperaba ni uno), tan solo me disculpo por la demora, los últimos días del año son ajetreados para mi... muy ajetreados, pero ya estoy de vuelta y ahora tan solo me falta un capitulo para terminar esta historia. Espero que nadie se haya confundido con quien es quien, esto de los Gunters es confuso .

¡Los comentarios son recibidos con abrazos psicológicos!


	3. III

III

La risa del rey resonó en el castillo mientras con sus súbditos participaban en el "Baile anual de la nieve" el cual su gobernante acababa de inventar en la mañana, mientras algunos de sus súbditos se limitaban a observar a su Rey y a Gunter bailar sin ritmo los compases alegres pre-grabados del teclado eléctrico otros se retiraban para jugar, comer o hacer cualquier cosa menos participar de tan vergonzosa danza, aunque ello no parecía molestar al par de bailarines.

Eran tiempos felices, Gunter resulto ser un audaz aventurero y junto con su rey salían periódicamente de expedición a la ciudad abandonada a las fueras del reino. Cada vez que iban se encontraban con algo nuevo, desde pasto y flores creciendo aleatoriamente por la ciudad, hasta consolas de vídeo juegos... aunque aún no conseguían encontrar un televisor funcional ni un enchufe para conectarlos, si pudieran encontrar una consola y televisor a baterías como lo era su teclado, podrían organizar torneos o quedarse viendo la tele hasta altas horas de la noche, sin embargo, aquellos pequeños obstáculos no quitaban la alegría y la emoción a sus expediciones. Siempre que encontraran algo digno de su propio reino, como solía decir el mismo Rey Helado, lo traían de vuelta a su hogar y si era muy grande o pesado regresaban con más pingüinos o con un golem de nieve para llevárselo.

La música finalmente llego a su final y tanto el rey como su pareja de baile se dejaron caer al piso exhaustos, mientras a su alrededor se sentaban otros cuantos pingüinos más.

- Jaja, eso fue divertido, aunque hora estoy muy cansado - El rey paso una mano por su frente sudorosa.

- Wenk - Los Gunters le imitaron para luego desparramarse por el piso.

El rey miro a su súbditos con curiosidad y esta vez fue el quien los imito, después de haber echo tanto ejercicio el suelo frío se sentía tan bien contra su cara caliente, pero bueno, su suelo era de hielo al igual que todo en su castillo. En su espalda sintió acostarse a Gunter, el pequeño nunca lo dejaba solo y lo acompañaba en cada uno de sus juegos.

Recordó como el otro día había imitado a una extraña joven vampiresa que confundió por un invasor. Resulto ser que la joven llamada Marceline, era una cantante que estaba de paso en búsqueda de sus aún no encontrados fans y después de que la joven lo golpeara en la cara y otras partes al intentar atacarla; y le contara de sus planes le ofreció (no le suplico, le ofreció que era muy distinto) dar un concierto en sus castillo. Fue una de las tardes más divertidas que podía recordar, si no se equivocaba, Marceline, tocaba "Rock" o algo así y era una cantante fenomenal, al día siguiente de su partida fue a la ciudad con Gunter a buscar peluca negra, parecida al cabello de la vampiresa y así poder imitarla toda la tarde con Gunter como su publico. ¿Tal vez debería ir buscarla? Aunque la joven le había dejado muy en claro que sería cosa de una sola vez y no quería que la volviera a buscar, lo que le pareció extraño, porque él no recordaba haberla buscado antes.

- Wenk - Su amigo lo saco de sus pensamientos, ahora estaba acostado prácticamente en su cabeza y muy cerca de su corona. Olvido a la joven cantante para centrase en él y sus demás compañeros... aunque sus demás compañeros ya no estaban. ¿Cuándo se habían ido? Le resto importancia al asunto y tomando a Gunter en sus brazos se sentó y lo miro severamente.

- Gunter, ya te he dicho que no te acerques a mi corona, es mía, solo del rey.

- Wenk - Gunter solo miro con sus grandes ojos.

- Ah, no puedo enojarme contigo pequeño apestosote - Lo abrazo con más fuerza sin notar como los ojos de su amigo se centraban únicamente en las gemas de su corona - Vamos a comer algo, me muero de hambre.

- ¡Wenk!

"´*^*`"

Ella era tan solo pingüino, uno más de los súbditos del rey, ella era consciente de que su querido amigo apenas si podía distinguirlos, pero aún así, él siempre lograba saber cuando era ELLA quien se le acercaba.

No podía recordar cuando había comenzado, pero después de haber estado tanto tiempo cerca de él había desarrollado una conciencia e inteligencia superior a la de sus parias. Eran las gemas, ella lo sabía, al igual como sabía que esas mismas gemas eran las responsables de cuidar a su amado rey, eran las gemas las que le daban inmortalidad y le otorgaban la soberanía sobre toda la nieve y el hielo. Aún recordaba cuando su rey lloro desconsoladamente sobre la tumba de su antecesor, ella le prometió que siempre le acompañaría, pero sabía, que sin el poder de las gemas no podría hacerlo, así como sabía que sin las gemas él tampoco podría estar con ella.

Caminaron fuera del comedor, su rey había comido pescado congelado hasta hartarse y ahora el sueño se apoderaba de él. La tomo con uno de sus brazos y la llevo a su cama, siempre dormía con él; mientras el Rey Helado se cambiaba de ropa, Gunter se sentó a pensar. Sabía que la corona era la responsable de todo, pero no podía entender porque solo los afectaba a su rey y a ella, volvió a mirar la corona, aquellas gemas brillantes y de color rojo oscuro que parecían estar llamándola ¿Tendría algún propósito para ella? ¿La magia de las gemas también se compadecía de la soledad de su portador? Cualquiera que fuera la respuesta, no creía jamás llegar a conocerla.

- Wuaaah - Su rey bostezo fuertemente mientras estiraba los brazos, un gesto cansado y algo malhumorado adornaba su rostro - Bien Gunter, papi va dormir, dale espacio - El rey le hizo señas con las manos antes de empujarla, era tan impaciente.

Una vez que su rey se acostó y cubrió con una pobre frazada ella se levanto y acostó a su costado, lo más cerca que pudo de la corona. Las gemas la hipnotizaban, tan absorta estaba en las piedras preciosas que no se dio cuenta del fulgor que empezaron a desprender antes de hacerla caer en un profundo sueño, donde un niño hiperactivo de sombrero blanco y un perro amarillo jugaban con su rey mientras de fondo podía ver a la cantante del otro día y a una mujer de piel y cabellos rosados conversando junto a una unicornio de muchos colores, ella tan solo observaba mientras abrazaba un huevo, su huevo, de donde salio su pequeño gato rosado. Gunter durmió plácidamente esa noche porque sabía, podría cumplir su promesa y acompañar a su querido amigo en más de una aventura por muchos años.

* * *

**NA:** ¡Y terminamos con esta historia! No se ustedes, pero como que se me hizo corto el final, me gusto como lo hice, pero fue como.. corto xD Ah, supongo que es porque este tuvo menos diálogos que los otros dos caps :P ¡Dejen su comentario o reclamos por traumas! Ah, y si alguien se lo pregunta o no lo tiene claro.

1) Aunque todos los pingüinos se llamen Gunter, hay uno especial y que se diferencia de los demás y que es el mismo que dio vida al gato rosa.

2) Gunter es hembra (mujer).


End file.
